fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Baker
'''Sergeant Baker '''is a UNSC Marine Sergeant in the UNSC, he leads a unnamed squad, it is not known if his squad is just a squad or part of a larger unit. Personality Baker has a rough but also good eye for detail personality this is seen when in area is perfect for a ambush as he will say "I don't like this area, look at them (hills, rooftops or buildings) if I was a Covenant commander, I'd put some of my troops on them, perfect ambush." and sometimes it pays off and other times it don't, but when it does you can be glad he pointed it out. While he carries no cross, he is seen after combat touching his forehead, then the right shoulder, the left shoulder and then near his belly button. And saying lines like "Rest in peace." Role in Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet During the Battle of Earth, Sergeant Baker and his squad head to clear some streets of Covenant but end up been forced to retreat as a pair of Hunters show up and kill two of the squad before they could react, they where saved by Robert-A037, who happened to be nearby, he can never be given a Covenant weapon, even though he's a main character he can be killed, due to Tom-G290's armor choice he mistakes him for a ODST, which isn't odd as Tom can fool even Robert with his armor. Oddly he always draws his pistol when entering a building even if he has a shotgun, it could be due to how he was coded. Quotes *"All right squad, lets welcome this Spartan with some back up!" - Said when Robert-A037 begins to save him and his squads ass. *"How you like that, huh? HUH?" - Said after killing Covenant. *"Check those rooftops people" - Said when in city streets. *"Rest in peace." - Said outside of combat to any dead UNSC personal or civilians. *"Never some tank support when you need it huh Sparta?" Said when under heavy Covenant fire. Notes *Unlike most A.I.s Sergeant Baker never fires his weapons into dead enemies. *Sergeant Baker seems to not able to drive any UNSC vehicles as he is never seen climbing into the driver seat of any UNSC vehicle. Glitches *If Baker is killed when he is using his .45 cal Colt if you go to mourn him his Colt will be in his holster not his hand, this also happens in theater, this could be to stop the player using his Colt for which there is no extra ammo for. *The reason for him drawing his pistol when entering a building is that his normal weapon, an assault rifle to him isn't good for house to house fighting. *During cut scenes no matter what weapon he has you can see his Assault Rifle merged into the weapon why this happens is not known. Apperance *Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet - (only in Robert's campaign) Category:Shotgun02 Category:Unsc marines